Romantic Rhapsody
by metibyun
Summary: Summary : Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur bila bertemu, tidak pernah tenang bila bersama. Perbedaan pendapat dan selisih paham selalu menyulut perdebatan. Tapi satu hal yang sama, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sama-sama seorang Homophobia. NB : ChanBaek top!Chan Bott!Baek , BL , go away if u a homophobic!
1. Prolog

**Romantic Rhapsody**

**Summary : **Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur bila bertemu, tidak pernah tenang bila bersama. Perbedaan pendapat dan selisih paham selalu menyulut perdebatan. Tapi satu hal yang sama, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sama-sama seorang Homophobia.

**Disclaimer : **Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.

**Warning : - **Pairing **ChanBaek (Top!Chanyeol Bottom!Baekhyun) **Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

**Boy X Boy**, area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

**Original by : OBERPARK ft. METIBYUN**

**TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

**Create : 10 Des 2018**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Homophobia adalah kecenderungan sikap yang menolak, antipati, atau sikap negatif yang berhubungan dengan penentangan terhadap mereka yang mendukung atau pelaku _gay_ (pecinta sesama jenis laki-laki).

Tapi bagaimana jika justru orang terdekatmu merupakan salah satu dari mereka ?

Seperti Park Chanyeol, putra tunggal keluarga Park yang terkenal paling kaya nomor 2 di seluruh Seoul. Siapa yang pertama ? tentu saja Lee Soo man, pemilik SMStation grup tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sikap sombong dan arogannya cukup tertolong dengan paras tampan yang dimiliki. Dia gambaran sempurna yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol terjebak diantara dua sahabatnya Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun yang ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hubungan yang dijalin diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, karena seisi sekolah pun tahu jika Chanyeol seorang homophobia.

Ternyata Chanyeol tidak terjebak sendirian. Ada Byun Baekhyun, pemuda sederhana dan terkesan masa bodoh itu akan menjadi cacing kepanasan ketika mendengar kata 'homo'. Tapi sungguh sial, dia terjebak di antara adik perempuannya yang bernama Byun Soojung atau biasa dipanggil Krystal. Adik perempuannya adalah seorang _fujoshi. _Kolektor ratusan film _gay_, dan puluhan komik serta novel _gay._ "Baekhyun hyung homophobia, Krys noona penganut homo. Aku harus memilih siapa ?" kalau itu yang bertanya adalah adik terakhir Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Taehyung, manusia random dengan segala ke-absurd-annya yang sering kali kebingungan ketika kedua kakaknya mulai perang berebut televisi.

.

.

Lalu ketika mereka sama-sama terjebak dalam kata 'Homophobia' dan mengembangkan sebuah rasa tanpa mereka sadar. Apa kita perlu menghilangkan 'phobia' dan meninggalkan 'homo' saja ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seoul, 21 Juli 2018

Musim libur kenaikan kelas sudah hampir berakhir. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari liburannya kali ini, agenda rutin mengunjungi nenek di Jeju harus ditiadakan karena kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk. Pekerjaan keduanya sangat padat sehingga Byun Baekhyun harus mengalah dan menjaga kedua adiknya di rumah.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu dijaga karena sudah sama-sama dewasa. Malah Baekhyun merasa menjadi _babysitter_. Dia akan sibuk membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju-baju kotor, sementara kedua adiknya hanya menghabiskan sepanjang hari di atas sofa. Liburan mereka didedikasikan untuk bermain game dan menonton drama.

Keluarga mereka memiliki satu asisten rumah tangga, namanya Lee Sunbin. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tega membiarkan Sunbin bekerja sendirian sebab saat libur sekolah pekerjaan rumah menjadi lebih banyak. Maka dari itu dia turun tangan untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan yang ia bisa, kecuali memasak. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup membayangkan dapurnya hangus dan hancur oleh tangannya.

Hari libur, dimana kebanyakan orang akan menghabiskan hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Atau tidur sampai siang. Sebagian juga pergi berkencan. Tapi Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang _single _elegan. Dia memilih membersihkan rumah sedang adik-adiknya yang kurang ajar itu masih betah bersantai-santai di atas sofa.

"Angkat kakimu!" Baekhyun mengayunkan alat pel tepat di bawah kaki adik bungsunya yang sedang sibuk bermain _mobile legend_ di atas sofa.

"Singkir kan tanganmu!" kali ini giliran adik perempuannya yang mendapat pengusiran.

"Hyung!" / "Oppa!" Byun Taehyung dan Byun Soojung bersuara bersamaan ketika merasa terganggu dengan sikap kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

"Akhirnya…" iya, Baekhyun sengaja berperilaku seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian adik-adiknya. Bahwa hari libur bukan berarti hari santai. Setidaknya mereka harus tahu diri untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah yang mulai menumpuk.

"Tahu diri juga kalian hm ? Cepat bangun atau tongkat pel ini meluncur ke arah kepala kalian!"

"Ku hitung sampai tiga!" perhitungan belum dimulai, tapi Taehyung dan Soojung meletakkan masing-masing remote dan ponselnya. Taehyung merebut alat pel yang semula dipegang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Soojung merebut kemoceng yang semula digenggam kakaknya.

"Bersihkan sudut sana" Baekhyun tertawa setan melihat Taehyung yang berlari ke sudut ruangan dan mulai mengepel.

"Kau.. bersihkan rak tv" Soojung atau yang kerap dipanggil Krystal itu menggerutu. Gerakannya menghentak-hentak.

Seketika itu kedudukan berbalik. Baekhyun menempati sofa seperti seorang bos dengan 2 asisten yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafas. Melihat kepingan CD berceceran. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah. Tapi _cover_ serta isi CD itu yang membuatnya ngeri. Bagaimana bisa adik perempuannya yang cantik seperti dewi memiliki hobi aneh. Menonton drama homo dan segala macam koleksinya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap ponsel sang adik bungsu yang tergeletak. Tangannya tergoda untuk sedikit memastikan isi ponsel Taehyung. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata ketika kunci layar menyala ada sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman bibir. Ngomong-ngomong itu sepasang kekasih normal.

Taehyung tidak pernah memberi sandi untuk ponselnya jadi siapa saja bisa bebas membuka seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun tertawa melihat foto _selfie_ adiknya dengan pose tidak normal semua. Entah pupil mata yang menghilang, atau bibir yang dimajukan. Tapi seketika Baekhyun emosi saat mendapati koleksi video Taehyung. Video porno.

"Berhenti!" Taehyung dan Krystal yang terkejut membuang sembarangan barang yang mereka pegang.

"K-kenapa hyung?" itu Taehyung bertanya dengan gugup karena ekspresi Baekhyun seperti orang yang kerasukan.

"Apa kalian kelebihan hormon semua hah ?! astaga kepalaku akan pecah" Taehyung dan Krystal beradu pandang. Masih bingung dengan maksud kakak tertuanya.

"Krystal tukang koleksi drama homo, dan Taehyung tukang koleksi video porno. Apa tidak ada konten bermanfaat selain itu semua?"

Mereka baru paham ketika melirik tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam ponsel si bungsu. Lalu berbalik arah melanjutkan tugas mereka. Sebenarnya dalam keluarga Byun ini, Baekhyun adalah anggota paling ter-bully karena kedua adiknya yang sialan itu.

"Dengarkan saat kakakmu berbicara!"

Taehyung berbalik menghadap kakaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung homophobia, Krys noona penganut homo. Aku harus memilih siapa? jadi aku memilih jalur tengah dengan mengoleksi video itu"

"WHAT ?!"

Krystal tertawa puas. Ia yakin saat ini kakaknya tengah mengalami hipertensi karena jawaban tak terduga dari si bungsu.

Begitulah mereka bertiga. Baekhyun akan menjadi yang paling pusing sebab memiliki dua adik ajaib. Tapi percayalah, satu sama lain saling menyayangi. Walau kadang tidak terucap oleh kata, tapi terbukti dengan tindakan. Semurka apapun Baekhyun pada adik-adiknya, dia tidak bisa membenci. Dan sejahil apapun adik-adiknya, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berniat melukai. Liburan sesederhana itu. Meskipun bosan melanda karena tidak berkesan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka yang kita sayangi ternyata menyenangkan juga.

**-Rhapsody-**

Malta, 21 Juli 2018

Suara musik klasik mengiringi pagi dan menyatu bersama kicauan burung. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari kopi di atas meja _counter _dapur menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan.

Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya setelah mandi. Diliriknya sebentar jam dinding berlapis perak. Ia mendecak karena ini masih sangat pagi untuk memulai hari. Hari kesekian dari total libur kenaikan kelas. Dan hari kesekian ia hampir merasa mati kebosanan.

Malta dengan segala keindahannya. Tidak membuat dirinya terkagum-kagum. Biasa saja. Karena ia sudah terlalu sering menginjakkan kaki kemari. Korea-Malta seperti jarak antara _lobby _sekolah ke kantin saja. Terjangkau dengan akses yang mudah. Karena jet pribadi beserta awak kabin yang siap mengantarnya terbang kemana saja.

Kenapa Malta ? Park Chanyeol menyukai segala hal yang berbau klasik, juga unik. 2 tahun lalu ia meminta pada ayahnya agar dibelikan rumah disini sebagai tempat singgah. Tapi Chanyeol justru mendapat resort mewah satu paket dengan hotelnya juga. Kata ayahnya, sekaligus untuk bisnis. Memang luar biasa hidup Chanyeol ini.

Tapi, dia tidak sepenuhnya bahagia dengan segala kemewahan yang diberikan. Chanyeol merasa kesepian. Anak tunggal. Kemana-mana sendiri, memendam rasa sendiri. Tapi dia harus bersyukur, setidaknya dia punya 2 sahabat senasib, yang kesetia kawanannya tidak perlu diragukan. Mereka, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Orang tua Chanyeol masuk dalam kaum _borjuis_ bersama orang tua kedua sahabatnya. Mereka sibuk pergi kesana kemari untuk urusan bisnis. Bisa jadi sarapan di China, makan siang di Jepang, dan _dinner _di Belanda. Mereka hanya saling menyapa seperlunya, kemudian berkumpul sesekali saat ada waktu luang.

"Chanyeol" yang dipanggil melirik ke arah suara. Di ambang pintu berdiri Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian santai khas anak muda.

"Hm"

"_Are you ready for having fun ?"_ Chanyeol mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Membuat gestur agar Sehun dan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kopi ? Hidup ku sudah pahit" Jongin menggerutu.

"Ew.. Kau tidak suka kopi karena kau sudah hitam" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Terlalu risih dengan interaksi kedua manusia ini.

"Jadi kita kemana ?" Sehun menyeruput kopi yang tadi diminum Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Aku akan tidur saja" Chanyeol bersuara.

"Jangan gila. Kita sudah seminggu disini dan aku hampir mati bosan karena hanya nge-gym, makan, tidur. Begitu terus" gerutu Jongin lagi.

"Jika kemari kau hanya menumpang suasana. Jangan ajak kita"

"Aku hanya punya kalian" Sehun dan Jongin terdiam. Saling beradu pandang seolah sadar jika mereka salah bicara.

"Baiklah kita tidur saja" putus Jongin final, kemudian berbaring di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya rekomendasi disini."

"Tapi kau sudah berkali-kali kemari, _dude" _Sehun gemas juga lama-lama.

"Aku hanya pindah tidur"

"Si cumi ini!" Sehun itu di sampul saja terlihat dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi saat tertinggal mereka bertiga, Sehun menjadi yang paling cerewet dan manja.

"Aku dengar dari satpam hotel, nanti malam ada pertunjukan salsa. Kedengarannya menarik" Jongin pikir tidak masalah sesekali menuruti Chanyeol untuk pindah tidur selama seminggu disini. Sia-sia memang, tapi demi setia kawan. Lumayan juga, bisa modus dengan Sehun.

Benar dugaan Chanyeol, dua sahabatnya menggila di lantai dansa karena terbawa suasana. Musik salsa memang mengajak untuk bergoyang. Tapi Chanyeol memilih berdiam di tempat duduknya dengan segelas minuman. Sesekali tertawa karena ulah konyol Jongin.

Jika dipikir lagi. Memang kedekatan mereka berdua tidak wajar. Sentuhan yang berlebihan. Atau kemesraan yang bisa dibilang mirip sepasang kekasih. Sekedar informasi, Chanyeol adalah homophobia garis keras. Sempat merasa terganggu melihat cara berteman Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi karena mereka sahabatnya, jadi termaafkan. Juga Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak suka mengurusi hal tidak penting.

"Hey ayo" ajak Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

"Bung, ini malam terakhir disini. Lupakan harga dirimu sebentar" Chanyeol kalah. Sehun berhasil menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa. Tidak buruk juga. Dan disaat seperti ini, Chanyeol bersyukur memiliki Sehun juga Jongin. Liburannya yang bosan dan sepi menjadi asyik.

* * *

.

.

Pemanasan dulu dong ya khaaaannn. hahaha. btw kangen kalian ih udh lama ga main ke sini :) happy satnite jgn lupa jaga kesehatan


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entah harus senang atau merana karena liburan berlalu sekedipan mata. Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa malas. Hari ini dimulai, artinya dimulai juga ia berada pada tahun akhir _senior high school._

Paginya yang tenang selama dua minggu kini tinggal kenangan saja. Suara berisik yang berasal dari setiap sudut rumahnya mampu menembus kedapnya pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"BIBI KAUS KAKI KU MANA ?"

"BIBI BUKU TULISKU YANG BARU MANA ?"

"BIBI NOVEL SUTOS KU MANA ?"

"BIBI…."

"BIBI…."

"BIBI…."

Dan masih banyak keributan lain yang dibuat oleh kedua adiknya di luar sana.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah kepayahan Lee Sunbin melayani kedua adiknya yang manja dan tidak bisa mandiri itu.

Baekhyun menghitung langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Handuk yang disampirkan di pundak, dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Ia berjalan pelan karena nyawa yang belum terkumpul dan masih tercecer di atas kasur. Tapi tidak pernah lupa bernyanyi dengan suara keras-keras untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung pinjam kabel charge" Baekhyun mundur ke belakang ketika Taehyung datang dan menerobos pintu kamar yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Oppa pinjam dasi mu yang satunya" kali ini Krystal ikut masuk dan mengobrak-abrik laci dasi.

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun pasrah saja.

Mereka bertiga itu sering berbagi barang apapun. Hampir tidak memiliki rahasia pribadi satu sama lain. Orang tua mereka mengajarkan untuk saling terbuka. Bahkan orang tua mereka juga tahu jika Krystal adalah pemuja dan pendukung kaum homo. Berlawanan dengan Baekhyun yang antipati.

Di meja makan kedua orang tuanya telah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama. Ayahnya yang sibuk dengan koran paginya. Atau ibunya yang sibuk memainkan jemari di atas tablet lebar berisi grafik.

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun menyapa ramah kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi sayang" pertama Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya kemudian pipi ayahnya.

Menu yang tersedia di meja makan hanya nasi goreng dan roti. Kemudian susu 3 gelas, teh 1 cangkir, dan kopi 1 cangkir.

"Semua kebutuhan sekolahmu sudah kan ?" ibunya bertanya setelah menyeruput teh yang tersedia.

"Sudah"

"Adik-adik mu ini lama sekali. Padahal sudah berisik sejak pagi, tapi belum siap juga" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"NOONA TUNGGU AKU!" Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Suara _baritone_ nya menggelegar, masih saja suka berteriak.

"Cepat aku ada pemilihan bangku karena kelasnya diacak"

Agenda pagi di hari sekolah biasanya dihabiskan keluarga Byun dengan saling bercerita. Diselingi nasihat dari orang tua mereka agar jangan sampai anak-anaknya salah langkah. Atau pertengkaran kecil antara Baekhyun dan Taehyung karena kuning telur yang sama-sama menjadi favorit.

"Kalian hati-hati ya, sampai bertemu nanti malam" nyonya dan tuan Byun melepas ketiga anaknya untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan skuter dan Krystal di boncengan belakang. Dan Taehyung yang juga siap berangkat menggunakan sepeda kayuhnya bersama Jimin. Sahabat sekaligus tetangganya.

Taehyung berbeda sekolah dengan kedua kakaknya karena alasan jurusan. Padahal Baekhyun dan Krystal diam-diam bersyukur jika adik aliennya itu berbeda sekolah. Karena tidak akan terbayang bagaimana malunya mereka jika sikap ajaib Taehyung kambuh.

Krystal dan Baekhyun berbeda satu tingkat. Mereka bersekolah di SMStation. Sekolah berbasis Internasional dengan kemajuan teknologi dan pengajar ahli yang sebagian didatangkan langsung dari luar negri.

Pagi yang sibuk dan hangat. Tidak apa-apa sedikit berantakan, itu tidak pernah merusak harmonisnya keluarga mereka.

**-Rhapsody-**

Hidup yang tertata dengan jadwal tersusun memang sangat ideal. Karena kunci mereka yang sukses adalah yang mau memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Park Chanyeol memang masih 17 tahun. Tapi hidup selama itu dalam lingkungan orang-orang sukses membuatnya meniru kebiasaan mereka.

Pagi hari Chanyeol sudah bangun dengan kegiatan rutin, berolahraga. Biasanya dia menghabiskan pagi di ruang _gym_ pribadinya. Ini sangat membantu Chanyeol dalam menghadapi aktivitas seharian, karena berolahraga membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi di sekolah.

Selesai berolahraga, Chanyeol akan berendam sebentar di dalam _bathup_ yang sudah dituangi oleh aroma terapi. Setiap harinya, aroma yang dihasilkan berbeda-beda. Maid Chanyeol sudah tahu kebiasaan tuan mudanya yang mudah bosan. Jadi racikannya harus disesuaikan dengan suasana hati Chanyeol.

Dengan lilitan handuk sebatas pinggang. Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju _walk in wardrobe_ yang terletak di ujung kamarnya. Tidak lupa mengetik sandi pintu karena ini salah satu ruang pribadi miliknya. Berisi semua baju merk terkenal, dan koleksi jam tangan mahal, serta koleksi lain seperti tas, sepatu, jas, dan _necktie._

Ruangan serba hitam putih beraroma _mint_ menyapa seluruh inderanya ketika pintu terbuka. Pertama Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gantungan kemeja putih, dilanjutkan ke laci dasi, dan seterusnya hingga semua terpasang lengkap sesuai dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah ditentukan.

Tidak lupa memasang jam tangan rolex seharga satu unit mobil, hadiah dari ayahnya.

"_Chanyeol ayo sarapan"_ suara ibunya terdengar, dan itu berasal dari speaker kecil yang sebenarnya adalah intercom. Ya, rumah seluas itu akan memakan banyak waktu jika memanggil dengan cara manual, maksudnya menghampiri ke tempat si tujuan berada. Jadi di setiap ruangan memiliki speaker intercom yang terhubung dengan ponsel masing-masing anggota keluarga inti. Hanya perlu melakukan panggilan, kemudian terhubung ke seluruh saluran.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah panggilan dari ibunya, Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Hidangan tertata rapi. 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Padahal ujung-ujungnya mereka bertiga hanya memakan selembar roti lalu menyeruput sedikit minum. Dan sisa makanan terbuang sia-sia.

"Harusnya kau ikut akselerasi, tahun ini kau pasti sudah kuliah" Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah. Memasang wajah datar dan memandang ayahnya yang duduk di ujung bersama kursi kebesarannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan normal ayah"

Hidup Chanyeol memang teratur, tapi bukan berarti bisa diatur. Kadang Chanyeol juga ingin menjadi orang biasa yang melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir panjang dan memperhitungkan resikonya. Tapi tidak bisa, ada nama baik di punggung tegapnya yang harus dijaga. Nama baik ayahnya, nama baik keluarga Park.

"Ayah dan ibu akan ke Mexico untuk satu bulan ke depan"

"Lagi ?" itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan.

"Ayolah Chanyeol kau sudah dewasa" ibunya tahu jika Chanyeol selalu keberatan dengan kepergian mereka. Tapi bagaimana lagi ? ini semua tentang bisnis.

"Iya aku sudah dewasa, harus mengerti jika jam kita bertemu bahkan belum sepuluh menit sejak 2 minggu lalu. Aku berangkat" Chanyeol membungkuk dalam, kemudian menerima tas sekolah yang sudah ditenteng oleh maidnya sejak tadi. Membanting pintu mobil lamborghini aventador nya dengan sedikit kasar.

Pagi lain dengan suasana yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Meskipun tenang tanpa keributan, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa, hampa.

**-Rhapsody-**

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat ketika ponselnya menampilkan video aneh yang membuatnya nyaris mual. Kebiasaannya, dia tidak pernah mengunci ponsel, dan ketika layarnya bersentuhan dengan kain di saku celana otomatis ponsel akan beroperasi sendiri.

Baekhyun ingat, video yang saat ini terputar adalah salah satu seri drama gay milik Krystal 'Love By Chance'. Jadi.. "Ya! Kau apakan ponsel ku ?" Krystal yang masih sibuk melepas helm hanya kebingungan dengan maksud kakaknya.

Mereka bahkan belum turun dari atas motor, tapi kakaknya sudah mengomel. "Apalagi ?"

"Apalagi ?! tidak cukup kau memonopoli televisi di rumah sekarang kau habiskan kuota ku untuk menonton drama nista ini ?"

Krystal hanya tersenyum takut-takut dan mundur menjauh sebelum kakaknya menjambak rambut panjang miliknya. "Aku hanya menghabiskan kuota malam milikmu, oppa. Lagipula sayang jika terbuang"

"Tapi tidak untuk menonton drama gay!" Krystal segera menutup mulut Baekhyun yang hobi berteriak itu.

"Oppa, kau bisa disangka gay dengan berteriak seperti itu"

"Dasar adik kurang ajar, sudah tahu aku benci segala hal tentang homo. Kau malah memakai ponsel ku untuk menyalurkan hobi mu itu hah ?!"

Suasana parkir di hari pertama masuk sekolah yang harusnya damai, menjadi berisik karena kakak beradik berbeda _gender _itu.

"Ini tahun ajaran baru, kalian belum berubah juga" itu adalah Do Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun dari kelas satu. Sudah terbiasa melihat perdebatan kakak-beradik yang pasti hanya karena hal tidak penting.

"Baekhyun oppa memang berlebihan"

"Aku berlebihan ? aku hanya tidak ingin ponsel ku dikotori dengan hal semacam itu" Kyungsoo menggeleng maklum. Baekhyun memang begitu, kelebihan energi.

"Jangan terlalu membenci sesuatu, Baek" nasihat Kyungsoo. "Dengarkan Kyungsoo oppa, jangan membenci sesuatu dengan berlebihan"

"Pergi sekarang atau ku lempar sepatu kau setan cilik!" Krystal berlari dengan tawa puas mengejek kakak lelakinya. Memang menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal menyenangkan.

Baekhyun merasa sungkan karena kemarahannya diperhatikan oleh dua orang tampan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Ia tersenyum kikuk, yang ternyata dibalas senyum ramah oleh mereka sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku punya kabar buruk" Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar buruknya ? aku tidak bawa tisu untuk menangis nanti" gurau Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Byun, kau akan benar-benar menangis karena tidak satu kelas dengan ku" ini memang kabar buruk, apalah daya Baekhyun tanpa seorang Kyungsoo. Otaknya yang sebesar kacang tidak akan bermanfaat. Apalagi ini tahun akhir.

"Ku bilang apa, kabar buruk kan ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sendu.

**-Rhapsody-**

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, tersenyum tipis saat mendapati dua sahabatnya berdiri menunggu. Tempat parkir hari ini padat, karena memang hari pertama masuk setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Untuk angkatan kelas satu masih didampingi orang tua untuk penyelesaian administrasi.

"Kita satu kelas" senyum Sehun mengembarng tanpa ditahan-tahan setelah mengabarkan hal baik pada tuan muda Park yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Sebenarnya aku bosan dengan kalian berdua, tapi baiklah"

"Sialan" mereka bertiga tertawa setelah Jongin meninju main-main lengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau tidur di rumahku ?"

Chanyeol berharap Jongin atau Sehun mengangguk setuju untuk tidur di rumahnya. Karena ya, itu lebih baik daripada sendirian.

"Aku nanti ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga" jawab Sehun penuh sesal.

"Kakak perempuan ku baru saja melahirkan dan kita ada pesta penyambutan di rumahnya" Jongin yang tak kalah menyesal.

"It's okay"

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sebelum memasuki lingkungan sekolah, dari tempat parkir mobil harus melewati parkir motor terlebih dahulu. Ada keributan ia kira apa, ternyata hanya sepasang manusia yang bertengkar entah karena apa.

"_Dasar adik kurang ajar, sudah tahu aku benci segala hal tentang homo. Kau malah memakai ponsel ku untuk menyalurkan hobi mu itu hah ?!" _

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan memilih pergi dari sana. Masa bodoh dengan manusia-manusia tidak berguna yang saling berteriak di pagi hari yang sejuk ini.

Sementara Sehun dan Jongin masih berdiri menyaksikan keributan yang tidak berlangsung lama itu. Ketika mendapat senyum kikuk dari pemuda yang marah-marah. Mereka membalas tersenyum pula. Lucu.

"Bukankah dia sama seperti Chanyeol yang seorang homophobia ?" Jongin masih tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah memerah Baekhyun karena mengumpati adiknya tadi.

"Iya, bedanya Chanyeol bisa menutupi phobianya dengan tenang. Sedangkan pemuda tadi terlalu bersemangat." selanjutnya Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya. Mereka berjalan di belakang Chanyeol seperti itu, tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

hehehe, welcome back :) dear siders I'll kiss you :*


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo terus menjelaskan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun dalam kelas nanti. Bagaimana caranya menyerap pelajaran dengan baik. Kemudian mencatat dengan cepat supaya pelajaran yang dijelaskan tidak sia-sia.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu khawatir karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu bergantung pada buku catatan miliknya.

"Jadi nanti catat hal yang penting menggunakan pena merah, paham!?" Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan jika Kyungsoo akhirnya berpisah kelas dengannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena berpisah kelas denganku, Baek!" Kyungsoo kesal dan sedikit risih karena Baekhyun terus memandangnya dengan mimik wajah berkabung.

"Kau tahu aku hanya baik dalam pelajaran kesenian. Nilai kesenian tidak mampu mengatrol nilai-nilai ku yang lain, Soo"

Kyungsoo mengaduk mie instan yang dipesan karena kebetulan tidak sempat sarapan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memesan air mineral.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat mading? Di sana ada daftar siswa. Mungkin saja ada salah satu dari teman kita yang satu kelas denganmu?" tawaran Kyungsoo tidak menarik. Baekhyun hanya ingin satu kelas dengan sahabatnya itu saja. Mungkin semua guru di sekolah ini sengaja memisahkan mereka karena tahu jika otak udang Baekhyun hanya sia-sia tanpa seorang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang kesal dengan Krystal!" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala tanpa berniat meninggalkan mie instan di depan wajah.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu kenapa semakin hari semakin aneh. Bisa-bisanya memonopoli ponselku" Kyungsoo mengangguk saat mendengar orasi Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa dia tidak salah seratus persen. Paket data malam milikmu jadi tidak sia-sia" Baekhyun melirik sahabatnya penuh selidik.

"Jangan-jangan kau satu spesies dengan Krystal ya!?" tembak Baekhyun dengan telunjuk. Membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karena terkejut.

"Baek, berhenti mengoceh atau ku tusuk hidungmu dengan garpu!" keduanya kemudian terbahak karena kekonyolan yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mencoba berdamai dengan nasibnya. Mereka hanya pisah kelas, bukan pisah sekolah. Masih bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat, di kantin misalnya. Atau bertemu saat pelajaran olah raga, kelas renang. Sebab kolam renang hanya dibuka tiga kali seminggu. Per kelas akan digabung untuk alasan kebersihan. Untung fasilitas kolam renang mereka cukup besar. Bisa menampung banyak orang dewasa.

Terlalu seru bersenda gurau. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika kantin sudah sepi. Semula masih banyak siswa atau siswi menikmati jajanan pagi. Kini sisa mereka berdua saja.

"Baek, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada horor. Baekhyun terbawa suasana menanggapi dengan anggukan patah-patah.

"KITA TERLAMBAT!" / "KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriakan serempak dibarengi dengan acara bangkit dari kursi kantin. Mereka berlari tunggang langgang tidak peduli jika menabrak tong sampah. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih menyempatkan pelukan perpisahan sebelum berjalan ke kelas masing-masing yang berlawanan arah.

"KYUNGSOO, NANTI BERTEMU DI KANTIN LAGI!" teriakan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun itu menggema di antara lorong sekolah. Ia mengatur nafas sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

**-Rhapsody-**

Kepala sekolah sekaligus guru Fisika itu berdiri di depan kelas. Mengernyit bingung karena pintu kelas terbuka cukup keras, dan menampakkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersengal.

Kaca matanya sedikit diturunkan. Salah satu pembuat onar yang sudah memenuhi buku guru BP. Memang Baekhyun masuk ke dalam jajaran siswa tidak terpuji karena sering membuat gaduh. Juga hobi Baekhyun menyalin tugas teman sebangkunya selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Itulah mengapa atas pertimbangan dan keputusan Suho. Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo dibedakan kelasnya.

Baekhyun dan Suho itu tidak pernah satu pemikiran. Mereka sering sekali berdebat. Dan perdebatan legendaris saat itu adalah tentang bumi itu bulat atau lonjong.

"Byun Baekhyun" cengiran Baekhyun menjadi sambutan pertama. Matilah dia. Hari macam apa ini? Sudah beda kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Terlambat masuk kelas. Bertemu dengan guru Kim pula.

"I-iya pak"

"Darimana saja?" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung mencari alasan yang sedikit masuk akal. Ia sedang malas berdebat, terlebih ini hari pertama ia masuk kelas baru.

"Maaf pak, saya salah masuk kelas. Saya pikir masih kelas yang lama"

"Apa kau tidak melihat mading? Ya sudah sana duduk" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru kelas baru yang akan ditempatinya sampai lulus nanti. Jumlah siswa sekitar 30 orang itu dipenuhi wajah baru yang hanya dikenal Baekhyun beberapa saja.

Ia tersenyum kala Yixing dan Jongdae melambaikan tangan tidak seberapa tinggi. Syukurlah masih ada teman sekelasnya dulu.

Tidak ada bangku kosong. Sebenarnya ada. Tapi bangku itu ditempati oleh sebuah tas yang Baekhyun yakin harganya sangat mahal. Karena merek itu tidak akan mampu dibeli oleh siswa biasa sepertinya.

Bangku nomor dua dari belakang dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah datar. Itu tempat strategis seharusnya karena di depan ada Jongdae juga Yixing. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu merana terlalu dalam karena kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Pak, tidak ada bangku kosong?" Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan kelas. Mengadu pada Suho jika tidak ada bangku untuknya duduk. Suho ikut mengedarkan pandangan. Dahinya berkerut heran karena hanya bangku milik Chanyeol yang kosong. Tidak apa-apa ini awal yang baik karena Chanyeol adalah anak pendiam juga pintar. Siapa tahu hal itu akan menular pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, tolong singkirkan tasmu biar Baekhyun duduk di sana"

"Tidak bisakah dia mencari bangku lain?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Sialan! Dia sudah ditolak.

"Hey bung, kita bayar sama rata setiap bulannya. Aku juga bayar uang gedung. Apa tas mu membayar iuran juga?" satu kelas tertawa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban berikutnya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan ke belakang. Mengangkat tas mahal Chanyeol dan meletakkan di depan pemiliknya. Sehun yang duduk tepat di belakang bangku Chanyeol hanya bisa menyenggol lengan Jongin. Menahan tawa geli karena aksi lawak Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol itu pembawaannya memang tenang, tapi menusuk. Ia tidak akan meladeni hal yang menurutnya remeh seperti Baekhyun ini.

Dua tahun duduk sendiri dan sekarang harus berdampingan dengan pemuda aneh seperti Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol sakit kepala.

"Sudah tertawanya! Siapkan buku catatan dan catat materi yang saya tulis di papan" Suho memberi instruksi.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik. Meskipun tadi sempat berdebat. Tapi ia masih memiliki adab dengan memperkenalkan diri untuk teman sebangkunya ini. Karena bagaimanapun mereka akan duduk berdampingan selama satu tahun ke depan.

Chanyeol hanya melihat uluran tangan Baekhyun. Bukannya balas menjabat, ia malah sibuk mengeluarkan buku catatan serta alat tulis.

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Tapi kemudian disambut oleh Jongin yang sedikit bangkit. Dari tadi Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Jujur saja Baekhyun itu lucu, cerewet, tapi terlihat masih polos. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri dari sikapnya yang alami tanpa berusaha menutup dengan kemunafikan.

"Hai, namaku Kim Jongin. Dan dia-" Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang fokus menatap papan tulis. "-Park Chanyeol. Sikapnya memang dingin. Tapi dia baik. Percayalah. Dan di sebelahku ini namanya Oh Sehun" Baekhyun menghadap belakang untuk melirik Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Demi apa tangannya dijabat oleh orang tertampan di Sekolah. Oh astaga rasanya Baekhyun tidak akan mencuci tangannya seminggu. Dijabat oleh kapten basket seperti Jongin. Karena jujur, Baekhyun ingin seperti Jongin. Sudah tampan, terkenal, dan baik hati. Bukan seperti manusia di sampingnya sekarang.

"Selamat bergabung, semoga kau betah berada di lingkaran kami"

Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika lingkaran yang dimaksud Jongin adalah mereka bertiga. Terdiri dari 3 orang tampan dengan sifat masing-masing. Jadi ini yang dijuluki pangeran sekolah. Formasinya ada 3 orang.

**-Rhapsody-**

Chanyeol memegang sebelah telinganya dengan kesal. Ini baru setengah jam mereka duduk bersama dan Chanyeol sangat terganggu. Tetangga sebelahnya itu tidak tahu diri. Mengoceh di jam pelajaran. Kadang menyanyi random.

Dari setengah jam itu total Baekhyun bisa melakukan banyak kegiatan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak paham. Bukunya berserakan sampai melewati meja Chanyeol. Alat tulisnya pun demikian. Sepatunya dilepas, dan kaki dilipat di atas kursi. Seperti tarzan jika Chanyeol bisa simpulkan.

Kemudian Chanyeol harus memecah konsentrasinya sebab Baekhyun terus mengobrol dengan bangku deretan depan. Bisakah mereka nostalgia nanti saja di jam istirahat?

"Iya aku sedih karena tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memulai ceritanya pada Jongdae dan Yixing.

"Ada kita, Baek"

"Bisakah kalian diam!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar menakutkan. Yixing dan Jongdae otomatis memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap depan kembali. Semantara Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah tengil.

"Ku pikir tidak ada orang di sampingku!" Chanyeol menoleh. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan buku catatan.

"Aku orang"

"Oh benarkah? Ku pikir kau hantu tak kasat mata" Chanyeol membanting penanya keras. Tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku malas meladeni orang bodoh sepertimu ini. Tapi aku rasa sekarang perlu. Kau bukan level ku" Baekhyun terkekeh remeh.

"Aku juga tidak ada maksud untuk masuk ke dalam levelmu"

"Dan aku tidak berteman dengan orang pendek!" Baekhyun sungguh reflek saat menjewer telinga Chanyeol. Satu, karena sejak tadi dia gemas. Bagaimana bisa ada telinga manusia selebar itu. Kedua, karena ia kesal dengan kata pendek yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kau menjewerku!? Dasar kurang ajar!"mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri. Seolah bersiap untuk saling adu pukul.

"Kau juga kurang ajar mengatai fisik seseorang! Itu _body shaming _namanya. Kau bisa dituntut atas pencemaran nama baik"

"Tuntut saja" tantang Chanyeol tak kalah berani.

"Ya! Sudah cepat kalian duduk sebelum pak Kim turun tangan" Jongin kuwalahan menengahi dua orang di depannya itu. Bukan apa-apa, jika guru Kim tahu itu tidak akan berakhir baik.

"DIAM!" / "DIAM!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak serempak. Itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Jongin yang berusaha melerai. Tapi mereka salah besar. Teriakan itu justru terdengar sampai ke telinga guru Kim.

"Siapa yang kalian perintahkan untuk diam?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun satu-satunya yang berdiri hanya mampu menunduk ketika guru Kim bersuara.

"Ini hari pertama kalian sudah membuat onar! Saya tidak suka ketika menjelaskan materi tapi ada siswa yang sibuk sendiri. Kalian itu sekolah supaya pintar. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Bersihkan lapangan dan kamar mandi lantai satu. Jangan coba-coba kabur sebelum hukuman kalian selesai" Suho sudah menduga sejak awal. Baekhyun selalu saja membuat masalah.

"Pak, ini semua karena si pendek ini" Suho membulatkan mata. Tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang tinggi badan.

"Park Chanyeol! Keluar sekarang juga kalian!"

Setelah dipaksa untuk keluar kelas. Baekhyun mengumpat keras melihat betapa luas lapangan sekolah mereka ini.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang sapu untuk membersihkan daun yang gugur atau bungkus bekas cemilan para siswa.

"Dasar tuan muda! Memegang sapu saja tidak becus" cibir Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya berputar-putar pada tempat yang sama. Bukannya menyapu, sampah di sana malah diobrak-abrik.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau ya pendek sialan!"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Menyaksikan Chanyeol menyapu dengan susah payak.

"Kau ini ku kira pendiam. Tapi sekali bicara ucapanmu cukup berbisa"

"Aku bukan orang baik memang! Jadi ucapan Jongin tadi hanya pencitraan" Baekhyun tertawa remeh.

"Aku juga ragu kau orang baik"

"Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau ragu. Dan aku harap kau bisa pindah dari sampingku" Baekhyun melempar sapunya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku juga tidak sudi duduk di sampingmu selama satu tahun. Dan selesaikan dengan cepat!"

**-Rhapsody-**

Hukuman diselesaikan dengan tempo kurang lebih satu jam. Sebenarnya bisa lebih cepat jika saja Chanyeol bisa memegang sapu dan sikat WC dengan baik.

"Sialan sialan sialan!" Baekhyun menyambar minuman milik Yixing yang masih utuh. Sementara si pemilik hanya melihat dengan takjub. Minumannya musnah sudah.

Kyungsoo tertawa memegangi perutnya mendengar cerita Jongdae dan Yixing tadi sebelum Baekhyun datang.

"Bagaimana rasanya enak ya?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Enak kepalamu!? Ini masih setengah hari tapi sekolah seragamku sudah tidak berbentuk"

Jongdae memberi Baekhyun beberapa lembar tissue untuk mengusap peluh.

"Sungguh aku bisa gila jika sebangku dengannya selama satu tahun"

"Sudahlah Baek, bukannya kau sendiri yang berkata untuk berdamai dengan nasibmu?"

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk semuanya. Mulai sekarang ia bertekad untuk melawan Chanyeol. Tidak akan berpindah tempat. Ia akan bertahan sampai Chanyeol yang memutuskan angkat kaki dari bangku di sampingnya.

"Hai, Baek?" Baekhyun dan teman-temannya terkejut ketika Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di samping meja kantin yang mereka tempati.

"H-halo"

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

"S-silahkan"

Semacam ada tingkat kasta tak kasat mata. Kelompok Baekhyun dan kelompok Jongin ini memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan. Itu terlihat mencolok. Bagaimana aura Jongin dan Sehun yang elegan serta tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kemudian gerombolan Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau lucu Baek" Baekhyun berkedip-kedip mendengar pujian Sehun. Karena sejak tadi Baekhyun belum pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara. Hanya senyum tipis yang ramah saja.

Entah itu semacam pujian atau hinaan. Lucu disini bisa memiliki dua arti. Antara benar-benar lucu menggemaskan, atau lucu yang memalukan.

"Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah memegang sapu. Aku harap dia tidak menyusahkanmu" Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk. Teman-temannya hanya diam karena merasakan aura canggung yang dibawa oleh Jongin serta Sehun.

"Chanyeol! Kami disini" Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai kantin karena ada urusan dengan tim Osis melambaikan tangan tampan. Tapi kemudian langkahnya menjadi pelan saat matanya menangkap Baekhyun juga ada disana.

"Pindah!" perintah Chanyeol kasar.

"Kubilang pindah! Tidak cukupkah kita satu bangku di kelas saja?" Baekhyun yang merasa kesakitan karena lengannya dicengkeram Chanyeol, hanya bisa meringis.

"Chanyeol, tapi kita yang menumpang. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu disini" jelas Sehun pelan sambil melerai tangan Baekhyun yang dicengkeram Chanyeol tadi.

"Lain kali tanya dulu. Jangan asal serang, dasar dumbo!" Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali menyiram Baekhyun dengan segelas es susu milik Sehun.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar terus. Kata orang, terlalu benci itu bisa jadi cinta" Yixing itu memang polos sekali. Sampai lupa jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama lelaki.

"Meskipun dia satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di jagat raya ini. Aku lebih baik sendiri sampai mati" Baekhyun berkata yakin dengan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Chanyeol.

"Dan aku juga tidak sudi!"

Semua orang ikut pusing. Padahal selama ini hidup Chanyeol sangat tenang. Cenderung malas mengurusi urusan orang. Tapi dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol seolah perlu mengurusi meskipun perdebatannya sejak tadi tidak ada yang penting.

.

.

.

happy satnite yorobun. love u. coba absen satu satu. hehehehe.


End file.
